


Golcha Drabbles

by gyuyoonjae203



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyoonjae203/pseuds/gyuyoonjae203
Summary: Just short scenarios or maybe one shot for fluffy stuffs about Golcha :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jangjun x Daeyeol chapter :)

The whole group knows how loud and extra Jangjun gets whenever he is awake. Almost everyone got annoyed with him at some point, almost everyone except for Lee Daeyeol.

"How do I get to annoy our leader?" Jangjun asked himself. He just pranked Seungmin and Daeyeol just smiled at him and told him that it was funny considering that no one got hurt by it.

Jangjun was pissed because he expected that the leader would scold him for being such a menace of the group. But no. Daeyeol just likes to treat him like a kid and let him do what he wants. Daeyeol never took him seriously, Jangjun thought that's why he made it his goal to be noticed by Daeyeol and be someone who is worthy of being treated seriously by Lee Daeyeol.

One time he went a replaced the coffee in the kitchen with some grounded chocolate. Jangjun knows to well that Daeyeol won't check the container and just go and make some coffee while being immersed in his book. So when Daeyeol took a sip of his coffee (well more like hot chocolate), the leader got surprised. To Jangjun's dismay, the guy didn't even bothered to get mad. All he did was stared at the cup and drank from it.

"Ugh. What? He should be yelling at me fore changing the contents of the coffee jar? That's what happened when I pranked Sungyoon? Okay, next plan then!

The next day, Jangjun got inspired by the prank of Lee Sungyeol (Daeyeol's brother) from one of Infinite's variety show.

So Jangjun got up early and went out to buy some bananas. As soon as he prepared the banana and the vinegar, he went around their dorm showing to everyone that he has a bundle of bananas and he won't share it to anyone. Everyone was looking at Jangjun the way Jangjun aimed to get as their reaction. Pissed, annoyed, not surprised at all, everyone again except Daeyeol.

"Oh! Jangjun! You got up early to buy some bananas! That's nice. Good work." Daeyeol pats Jangjun shoulder like he is recognizing his good deed. Jangjun felt a small blush in his cheek by this sweet gesture from the leader but then that feeling of failure zooms in to his heart.

No, this time I will make him mad at me. Jangjun thought.

"Thank you, leader!" Jangjun said and posed with a salute. "Here! Have some please! I bought it for you!" Jangjun offered a banana and everyone looked at the two. All except Daeyeol stared at horror thinking that this must be one of Jangjun's prank again and his target is Lee Daeyeol.

"Oh, really? Thank you Jangjun!" Daeyeol gladly took the banana. "I'll eat it later. At my room." Daeyeol walked away from the group and entered his room. He knows all too well about Jangjun watching that prank made by his older brother last night and he will not give Jangjun his satisfaction.

Jangjun waited for a scream or Daeyeol running towards the kitchen to throw up the banana but no. The day ended and Daeyeol didn't even seemed to act like he ate something disgusting.

He even came out with the banana peeling. "Thanks Jangjun. It was delicious." Daeyeol said. Jangjun stared at the peeling and run immediately to the remaining bunch of bananas. He ate one to check if he forgot to put vinegar on everything just in case Daeyeol would pick randomly. To his surprise, everything he thought Daeyeol would react, Jangjun did. He run towards the kitchen sink and threw up all of the big bite he took from the banana.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Daeyeol hiding his laugh. Jangjun is so annoyed with Daeyeol but he felt his heart warm from the soft chuckle that Daeyeol made. Jangjun didn't even notice that he appreciates the tiny details that Daeyeol does every now and then.

Then a few weeks later. Jangjun was ready to give up. He took his chocolate milk from the fridge and pour some in the glass when suddenly Seungmin took his revenged and scared the hell out of Jangjun making him spill he chocolate drink everywhere. To his bad luck, the spilled drink got to Daeyeol's favorite book and the white pages of the book turned brown.

Jangjun felt a cold wind against his skin. Yes, he wants to annoy Daeyeol but he would never go to this lengths. He would never ruin Daeyeol's favorite book just to get his victory. He would never do that. He would never hurt Daeyeol that way.

"Oh no." Seungmin said. Jangjun stared at him with so much fear. "If Daeyeol sees this...." Seungmin added.

"If Daeyeol sees what?" Someone spoke from behind. Jangjun could feel every hair in his body stood with fear.

"Nothing." Seungmin and Jangjun said at the same time.

Jangjun tried to hide the book behind his back but Daeyeol noticed the dripping chocolate milk from the book.

"Okay, unless your sweat is made of chocolate I wouldn't be curious to what's behind you Lee Jangjun. And did anyone saw my favorite book? I left it here---" Daeyeol freeze in horror.

"My book." Daeyeol frowned. But instead of yelling at Jangjun, he grabbed his book and walked away. He went to his room and locked himself for the whole day.

Jangjun felt guilty about everything that happened. Daeyeol must be thinking that he intentionally did that as a prank and he hates the thought that the leader must be thinking that way towards him.

For the next days, nothing changed. Daeyeol would smile at Jangjun everytime that they cross paths. During practice, Daeyeol would congratulate everyone for doing it a good job. That was all. Jangjun never felt more guilty than ever because Daeyeol was such an angel for being a kind person towards him.

Daeyeol noticed how Jangjun started changing. His pranks were not that bad that he is the only one who enjoys it. Now, everyone would laugh and relate to his pranks. Jangjun got closer to everyone and no one seems to be annoyed by Jangjun anymore.

 

Little by little, this small acts of Jangjun warmed the already soft and warm heart of Daeyeol and this adds to the leader's big wide smile.

Then a few weeks after the incident, Jangjun finally finished studying how to cook Daeyeol's dish. He wanted to cook something for Daeyeol right after the incident but because he wouldn't want to make any mistakes anymore, he dilligently practiced and asked others for help.

Then finally, he got to perfect the dish. He woke up early in the morning, and started cooking. Daeyeol got up early too but he didn't want to scare of Jangjun so he watched as how the younger was so focus on cooking a dish that Daeyeol seems to recognize right away.

It was Daeyeol's favorite and even if it is just a simple dish, the leader appreciated every effort Jangjun had poured into it for the past weeks.

When everything was finsihed, Daeyeol acted like he just woke up and walked towards Jangjun.

"Good morning leader!" Jangjun energetically said while posing with a salute to Daeyeol.

"Good morning!" Daeyeol replied with the same energy.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for your book." Jangjun placed the dish on the plate in front of Daeyeol and before Daeyeol could say anything else, Jangjun took something from the kitchen counter and handed it to Daeyeol.

"Sorry if this might be too late now." Jangjun said. Daeyeol stared at the book that was in Jangjun's hands. He recognized it like it was the same book that he read and held for years now.

"Thanks." Daeyeol replied. It was the first time he heard Jangjun say sorry and he was thankful that the boy had finally changed for the better.


	2. Boom Bong Beom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BongBeom Fluff

Jaehyun has this little secret that only he knows. He has this crush with this guy from another class. It's been a year now since he saw this guy and instantly had a crush on him.

Jaehyun saw him first in the music room. Well, not really saw him first but more accurately, he heard his voice first.

Luckily, Jaehyun had fallen asleep again in the music room. He sensed someone enter the room but he ignored it. He is fully aware that no one will see where he is hiding. But then his heart seem to be awaken by what he heard next.

The guy started singing Bom Bom Bom by Roy Kim. His voice made Jaehyun's heart sing. Jaehyun can't help to be amazed of the imagery that he is making just from listening to this guy singing. He didn't even bother to look at who it was because he is too immersed with the youthful feeling that the song is giving him. If there is love at first sight, there must be love at first song, Jaehyun thought to himself.

Then the song ended and it became silent. Jaehyun was too afraid to take a peek then he heard the door opened and only saw the back of the guy.

 

As days passed, all he could think about is how he felt a deep connection with the guy just by listening to his voice. He recorded half of it and can't seem to get enough of it. He need to hear his voice again.

Jaehyun was there at the music room again, with the purpose of sleeping there again but mostly because he thought that maybe the guy would come again and sing.

"Where are you? Can you just come here? I want to listen to your voice again." Jaehyun whispered to himself.

Then in an instant the door opened and someone played the piano. He played the song on the paino and sang along. Jaehyun recorded everything and somehow he memorized every detail of this man's face. His heart seems to be louder that the voice of the guy and the sound of the piano. He wanted to reveal himself and ask the guy his name but he was frozen at that moment. Jaehyun stayed there and watched as the guy with the cold yet heart-warming voice walked out of the room.

Days passed by and Jaehyun would think that he doesn't need to know anything about him. He loves his voice but that would be it.

At first, Jaehyun would just be happy seeing the guy around their campus. Those stolen glances that Jaehyun would treasure everytime he is in the same room as that mysterious guy. All those times they would walk pass each other. Every interaction, no matter how small it was, Jaehyun felt content and happy.

He really thought that he will be okay with not knowing more about this guy but everytime he gets to hear a detail about him, his heart's curiousity grows bigger and bigger.

Jaehyun always sees that the guy is with some senior who he knows that the senior's name is Sungyoon. He kind of hated the fact that he learned about the name of the senior first instead of the guy's name.

Then one day, Jaehyun was just walking around the campus. He is looking for a place where he can go because he just had the worst presentation in his whole school life. He wants to be away from everything for a moment and destress from life. He kept on walking, not thinking about where he would go. Then suddenly he looked up and saw a red balloon flying away from the rooftop. Someone shouted and his feet took him to the rooftop in a short time that would have not been possible if his heart did not recognized the voice he heard.

He opened the door and saw him there. The guy he had a crush on for months now. The guy with the angelic voice was lying down on the floor and Jaehyun got worried.

"Yah! Are you okay?" Jaehyun sprinted towards him.

The guy didn't answered.

When Jaehyun got close to the guy he realized he was sleeping. He is also listening to some music through his casette player. (Who owns a casette player these days?) His voice is lovely and angelic but his face while he is sleeping looking ethereal. Jaehyun realized that he was staring so long but he can't seem to look away. The face of the nameless man can make him feel emotions that he never knew existed.

Then all of a sudden he wakes up. Instead of getting shocked or something he stared at Jaehyun and it was Jaehyun who stumbled backwards. He would have fallen to the ground but the mystery guy's reflex are topnotch that he got to grab Jaehyun's hand and stop him from falling.

Jaehyun felt a rush of blush in his cheeks when he felt the soft hand of the guy. They stayed that way for a moment until the two felt the awkward atmosphere and the guy told Jaehyun to stand properly because he will let go.

"Thanks." Jaehyun said as he looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The guy asked.

"What? I can't be here?" Jaehyun was defensive. He clearly don't want to look like a stalker. Damn, he even is playing that recording of this guy's voice in his phone right now. Could he hear it through my earphones? Jaehyun thought.

"Hmm. Not really? I don't know. But you look weird staring at me like that." The guy scratched his nose a little bit, the way cool and manly guys do. This made Jaehyun scream internally.

"Sorry." Jaehyun softly replied.

"No. It's fine. What's your name by the way?" The guy really looks cool everytime he try to say something and this makes it hard for Jaehyun to speak.

"Ah- name? uhm, Jaehyun!" Jaehyun wanted to bury himself somewhere so that he could forget about how embarassing this moment was. He always wanted some wonderful first meeting for the two of them and he completely screwed it.

"Oh. I'm Kim Jibeom." The guy chuckled as he thought that Jaehyun acted cutely.


	3. Worried Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone gets worried about Bomin being sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BomHyunChan story

“So we will leave you to take care of the dorm,alright?” The leader told the youngest as he takes his bag and his water bottle.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll do just fine.” Bomin replied and showed his gummy smile to the eldest. Daeyeol still worries though but then he knows that they can’t do anything because they have to practice. Bomin will be able to take care of himself and the CEO even said that he’ll drop by to check on the youngest later.

“Just call us if you need something. We will send Donghyun to check on you.” Sungyoon teased Bomin.

“Eeeeyy? Why me?” Donghyun protested. Then all of them decided to leave or else they would be late.

Bomin thought it would be boring but then he realized all the possibilities. He can watch the tv all day. Eat ice cream whenever he wants too. Leave the dishes at the sink and no one will get mad because he is sick. And yes. He could enjoy the things he can’t enjoy whenever the older ones were around.

He decided to stream through Netflix and found this movie he wanted to watch for so long but didn’t because of their hectic schedule. He sat down the couch and curled up like a big baby inside his thick and fluffy blanket. He also prepared some ice cream and chips beside him. 

Little did he know that the other members were stressed out because of him. Well, not directly because of him but because Joochan keeps on asking Daeyeol about Bomin.

“Did he messaged or something? Anything that kid needs?” Joochan asked while trying to keep up with their dance.

“How am I supposed to check my phone while we are practicing?” Daeyeol moves towards the music player to stop the music. “Let’s take five. Someone can’t concentrate here.” Daeyeol announced to the group.

“Make that 30!” Jangjun shouted assuming he was the one the Leader was talking about.

“Ugh. Whatever. Joochan, go and buy some snacks for us then.” Sungyoon ordered.

“Okay.” Joochan obeyed immediately thinking that he could go drop by and check on Bomin on the way to the store. Just a little detour won’t hurt he thought.

“Take Donghyun with you. He wants to buy something too.” Youngtaek added.

The two of them went to the store then Joochan told Donghyun that he forgot something at the dorm so the Donghyun agreed to go with Joochan.

When they arrived, they saw the big polar bear wrapped in his own bubble. The movie still playing while he was fast asleep. Joochan’s heart melts like the ice cream that was left at the table.

“Tsk. This kid messed this place already.” Donghyun said. He started tidying up the place while Joochan prepared the food he bought for Bomin. Donghyun didn’t bothered the two while he was busy trying to clean the dishes that Bomin used for the past hours. He was busy nagging about how he was the only one in the young half of their group who is organized. 

On the other hand, Joochan was busy trying to wake Bomin so he could eat but the big guy didn’t budge. Instead he turned the heating up, turned of the movie and played some relaxing music instead. Prepared the food and wrote down some note for Bomin to read when he wakes up.

Joochan stares at how Bomin looks peaceful when sleeping and this made him soft inside. He just wants to take care of this kid today but he knows Donghyun and him should go back or else Daeyeol would get mad or something.

“Oh, crap. I poured something on my shirt. Joochan, the others messaged already asking for the food. Can you go ahead and bring the food? I’ll just changed my clothes. Or maybe take a quick shower.” Donghyun asked calmly and Joochan agrees with a nod.

A few moments later after Joochan left, Bomin wakes up and saw Donghyun. The youngest had no idea that it was Joochan who helped him. The note Joochan left was nowhere to be found.


	4. Ice Cream Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweet and extra to express how you feel. Seungmin and Bomin are seatmates and Youngtaek , Joochan and Donghyun are in the other class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for the bojoo community :)

Bomin wakes up with a note beside his table. This would be the third day today that he receives this little piece of paper with cute, encouraging messages. The first time it was just a simple "SMILE!" with a doodle of a puppy on it. The second one got this little drawing of the sun and it said "SHINE!". It made Bomin curious but he just takes the notes and shrugs the curiosity off. This could be his friends making a prank on him, or them just trying to cheer him up or something. Whatever it is, Bomin is thankful for the person who did this as it makes him happy everytime.

But today, something was different. He got a note saying ICE CREAM CAKE with a drawing of of ice cream and cake on it. He wondered what the note could be. It was the largest note he got. The paper was also scented with some fruity smell. He noticed that the note was folded and inside was a coupon for some coffee shop. He decides he will check on this after his classes as he was actually craving some sweets and delicious iced coffee today.

"Got another note?" His seatmate, Seungmin asked as he takes the note from Bomin's hands.

"Yeah. Another one, same writing and doodles." Bomin smiled.

"Someone got a secret admirer." Seungmin teased.

"Aish. Seungmin, can we just think that maybe this person just wants to be friends or something?" Bomin tried to sound convincing but he can't even convinced himself.

"Ah. Whatever. I'm telling Youngtaek about this. We are trying to catch this person but everytime I go outside our room the note magically appears." Seungmin scratched his chin in disbelief. Thinking deeply what they should do to know the identity of this mystery man.

"What if it's Donghyun?" Bomin asked. His heart started beating faster. He always wanted to be friends with Donghyun but the guy seems to be very cold and all that he always try to ignore Bomin whenever they meet.

"Nah. Could be. But don't get your hopes up. I don't think Donghyun could doodle cute stuffs like this." Seungmin pats the younger's back which made Bomin glare at him. He knows to well that Seungmin was teasing him for being hopeless about Donghyun's attention.

"We'll see." Bomin smiled slyly at his friend.

* * *

Classes are finally over and Bomin can't wait to go to that cafe and get his free ice cream cake using the coupon he got. And also, he can't wait to see who the culprit was. He laughs at his silly term for the secret admirer. Well, he would rather call him a culprit rather than a secret admirer.

 

Seungmin and Youngtaek joined him to the cafe because those two were much more curious than him about the notes. And Bomin lost a bet with Youngtaek so he needs to give the free ice cream cake to Youngtaek. Darn his luck.

 

When they entered the place, Youngtaek saw a familiar face. "OH! JOOCHAN!" He excitedly sprints towards the counter. "You work here? Woah. Then you must be Bo-!" Seungmin covered his ostrich mouth before he says something dumb.

 

"Woah, so you are the coffee prince from the other section?" Seungmin said trying to divert the conversation.

 

"Ahh. That. I guess so." Joochan smiled awkwardly and when his eyes meet with Bomin's his cheeks suddenly caught fire. Those gummy smile of Bomin made him nervous and that was a rare feat for him because he is known for his dumb confidence.

 

"May I take your orders?" Donghyun came from behind, clearly uninterested with all the commotion.

 

The three gave Donghyun their orders and Joochan prepared the cups of coffee and the ice cream cake. 

 

* * *

 

The orders arrived at the group's table and Youngtaek took the ice cream cake and eats it without taking a breath. That is how he usually eats the food he won from betting against Bomin which does not happen all the time because the three of them knows how lucky Bomin gets in these kind of things.

 

"Ahh!" Joochan said as he watch Youngtaek devour the delicious ice cream cake he prepared.

 

"What is it?" Youngtaek asked as he slurps some frappe to shove down what he ate.

 

"Ah, nothing. That was meant to be enjoyed." Joochan disappointedly walks away. The three of them got confused about the change in mood of Joochan but they continued with their stuffs and all.

 

They looked around, trying to find who could be the one who was giving Bomin the note but no luck. The person didn't showed up or approached them.

"I need to be home before 7pm! Youngtaek said as he stands up and grabs his bag. Seungmin follows his actions leaving Bomin in his thoughts. "Oh, go ahead. I'll just clean these up." Bomin said.

 

"Okay then." Seungmin didn't argue anymore as Bomin would always do this. It was like a routine for them. Youngtaek being clumsy and forgetful, Seungmin taking care of Youngtaek, and Bomin being a soft, and kind kid among the three.

 

Then when Bomin was trying to clean up their cups before they leave, he noticed the tiny doodle in Seungmin's cup. The sun doodle with the icecream cake melting beside it was drawn.

 

He hurriedly goes to the counter and found Donghyun. He was hesistant at first to talk to him but hey, he was pretty sure that doodle was from the culprit.

 

"Uhm." He clears his throat before he speaks another word. "What is it?" Donghyun said.

 

"Who prepared this coffee?" Bomin finally asked.

 

"That would be Joochan." He said, wondering what was the deal with the coffee.

 

"Thank you!" Then he grabs Donghyun and hugs him like he just told him the winning numbers to the loterry.

 

"Okay?" Donghyun was weirded out by the moment but hey, he saw Bomin being weird like this a million of times already. He would know as Joochan would always watch this kid from the distance.

 

Bomin looks around for Joochan but he can't see him. "If you are looking for him, he already went home a while ago. Before your friends went out." Bomin's eyes widened from this and he run outside to see his friends talking to Joochan.

 

Their eyes met once again, and now Bomin showed him the brightest smile ever and Joochan's heart felt like it just stopped again.


End file.
